1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer, and more particularly, to a portable computer with an LCD that can be rotated within 360 degrees.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A general portable computer comprises a machine body and an LCD connected to one end of the machine body in a rotatable manner. A keyboard is installed on the machine body as an input device and the LCD displays the images generated as a result of the various input signals.
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 are diagrams of a portable computer 10 according to the prior art. The portable computer 10 comprises a machine body 12 that is approximately rectangular in shape, and an LCD 14 that is also approximately rectangular in shape connected to an end 16 of the machine body 12. The LCD 14 can be folded onto the top face of the machine body 12 by a forward rotation (FIG. 1), or it can be folded backwards 180 degrees to form a flat surface that is parallel to the machine body 12 (FIG. 2).
Please refer to FIG. 3 to FIG. 5. FIG. 3 to FIG. 5 are diagrams of an alternative portable computer 20 according to the prior art. The portable computer 20 comprises an approximately rectangular machine body 22, an LCD 24 that is also approximately rectangular in shape, and a connecting device 26 to connect together the machine body 22 and the LCD 24. The connecting device 26 will permit the LCD 24 to be folded upon the top face of the machine body 22 by a forward rotation (FIG. 3). The LCD 24 can also form a flat surface parallel to the machine body 22 by a 180 degree backward rotation (FIG. 4). In addition, the connecting device 26 permits the LCD 24 to make an acute angle xcex8 with the bottom face 28 of the machine body 22 by a further backward rotation. However, neither of the prior art portable computers permits the LCD to be folded upon the bottom face of the machine body.
It is therefore a primary objective of the present invention to provide a portable computer with an LCD which can be rotated within 360 degrees to solve the above mentioned problem.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a portable computer comprising:
a machine body approximately rectangular in shape comprising a front end, a rear end, a top face and a bottom face;
a liquid crystal display approximately rectangular in shape comprising an upper end and a lower end; and
a connecting device comprising a front end and a rear end, the front end of the connecting device fixed to the rear end of the machine body in a rotatable manner, the rear end of the connecting device fixed to the lower end of the liquid crystal display;
wherein the connecting device enables the liquid crystal display to be folded upon the top face of the machine body by a forward rotation or upon the bottom face of the machine body by a backward rotation.
It is an advantage of the present invention that, with the connecting device, the liquid crystal display can not only be folded upon the top face of the machine body, but can also be folded upon the bottom face of the machine body.
This and other objectives of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after having read the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment which is illustrated in the various figures and drawings.